


in Black and Red

by Kaamos (reckless_love)



Series: From a little spark may burst a flame [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angband, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Sorry Tolkien, Love, M/M, Post Mpreg, angbang, i don't know what I've done again, melkor and mairon have twins, practice, soft angband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reckless_love/pseuds/Kaamos
Summary: The view of his husband, a huge and fierce mountain of man, with that little one in his arms is something halfway between the funny and the lovely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [here what happens before](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9659105)  
>  Yeah..well..sorry.  
> To Nelyakai ❤, who asked for this.

 

>  You are  
>  From the heart  
>  Of it all
> 
> _Blinded by blood_ -  **Ulver**

 

“Ta-dah!”, utters Melkor with a proud expression painted on his face, while he brings two black t-shirts out of his backpack. On the front there’s a writing printed in white: “No Sleep Team”.  
Mairon doesn’t need to speak because his disgusted smirk – but also elegant and sweet– says everything.

To say the truth, Mairon is considerably surprised by how Melkor is reacting to their new situation. Astonishingly in the greatest way ever possible. Exactly like Melkor promised.

“Oh c’mon! it’s just for fun!”, explains Melkor,” And to save our shirts. Have you seen what _your son_ did to my fav DarkThrone t-shirt two days ago?”.

“ _My son_?”, rising his left eyebrow.

“Yes, it was the red one!”

“Childish”, comments Mairon before standing up; “I suggest you to put your new t-shirt on; I’m going to give you _your son_ so I can feed _my son_ also”, as he gives a tiny kiss on the cheek of the black haired cutie pie in his arms.

“Do you remember when we used to sleep twelve hours non-stop?”, asks Melkor with a nostalgic tone in his deep voice while he grabs clumsily the baby.

“You did it until fifteen days ago”, replied sarcastically Mairon, “I don’t remember exactly when it was my last time…perhaps eight months ago”.

“Lovely to see you in such high spirits”, teases Melkor.

“Could you please hold your son more like it’s your son and less like it’s a sack of potatoes?”

“That’s not so automatic”, growls Melkor, half of his patience already slipped away.

“It should be after fifteen days, Melkor”, comments Mairon with a bit acid tone in his voice.

“Why I cannot hold him like I did yesterday?”

“He has just eaten, wait a couple of minutes. Anyway”, he continues, “let him rest against your right shoulder”, explains Mairon, “and use your right hand to keep his head in position”.

“Like so?”

“ Yeah, that’s good”

“And…now?”, asks Melkor.

“Oh, you guys should have a relaxing walk together. Something totally new and exciting for the both of you!”, replies sarcastically Mairon while he feeds the other little one.

The previous night was totally a tragedy.  
There was no way to keep the twins calm; as the first stopped crying, the second started. In rotation.

“Why they cry?”, asked Melkor’s voice from beyond the grave.

“There’s no reason, get over it”, replied Mairon.

“Will they get tired of…screaming at some point?”

“Don’t count on it”, trailed off Mairon.

Indeed they spent the whole night walking around the apartment, basically in the long corridor, with their screaming sons in their arms.  The best distraction was to switch the twins over every hour. Sometimes they stopped in the middle of the hall, facing each other, smiling silently, understanding how wonderful is their love. Or simply to kiss.  
The little ones calmed down around the 6:30 a.m., just in time for Mairon to prepare a huge cup of double strong ristretto  coffee for Melkor, who had a quick shower in the meanwhile. Then, Melkor went to work.  
“To rest at work” - in his words. At least from screams.

“And how was the day here?”, asks Melkor as he walks in the living room, placing soft kisses on his son’s forehead, who yawns sweetly in answer.

The view of his husband, a huge and fierce mountain of man, with that little one in his arms is something halfway between the funny and the lovely. Mairon can’t hold back from chuckle, thing that bothers Melkor greatly.  
But not really, for there’s nothing in this world more beautiful than the view of his beloved Mairon feeding their sons.

“To be honest, after you left, I slept about four hours before he asked for milk”, pointing at the little monster in Melkor’s arms, “it was perfect”.

 “I swapped my lunch for nap. Then I took forty minutes extra of nap. That’s the thing about being the boss”, says Melkor with a satisfied smirk.

“Yeah, well done, really a good example”

“Thanks for approval, it’s a rarity from you”, grumbles Melkor.

“Ah, before I forget it. This afternoon they did it again: I’ve found them sleeping hand in hand”, smiles sweetly Mairon.

“Where was you smartphone? Shit, Mairon, it’s the third time you see them and I haven’t yet. It’s very unfair”, shouts Melkor a little fed up.

“Please, calm down”, replies Mairon, keeping an eye on the little one, “Next time, I promise you”, replies Mairon.

Silence for a while.  
Then:

“And…I was wondering…you want to know what I’ve dreamt during the nap?”, he adds with a teasing tone.

“Oh save me”, replies Mairon having the precise idea to what Melkor is referring, “now you can change his position”

“Like yesterday?”, asks Melkor kissing again the little head full of thin dark hair.

“Mm”, Mairon nods.

“That’s easy”, comments Melkor feeling more comfortable as the baby lies belly down on his arm with his head in his big hand.

“That’s good for him”

“With a bit of fortune he’s going to sleep, or not?”, asks doubtful Melkor.

“I think so too”, replies Mairon as he stands up, keeping the baby against his shoulder, “look, he’s already sleeping”, showing him the little red haired monster in his arms.

Melkor smiles sweetly before he bends over Mairon to kiss his lips. He would reach Mairon’s neck to smell his scent, to kiss and bite his pale skin but, with the baby literary on his arm, it’s impossible.  
So, he opts for the right choice of words:

“I lust you, Mairon”, Melkor whispers, “I just want to make love to you”, giving little pecks on his lips.

“We can find a deal”, smirks Mairon as he goes out of the living room to reach their bedroom.

Melkor follows him enjoying his fluctuating narrow hip as Mairon walks with his sensuous movement.  
After placing the sleeping  twins in their cradle, Melkor assaults Mairon’s neck.

“What deal?”, he asks between one kiss and one bite.

Mairon moans and hugs his husband, getting lost in his strong arms.

“We have 4 hours, if we are lucky. Why don’t you make me your delicious vege club sandwiches and after we come here again?”

“To finish what we are starting?”,  as his hands accidentally slip inside Mairon’s sweatpants to grab his perfect small ass.

“Mmm”, comes the answer.

“Why don’t we finish this _now_ and _after_ we eat?”, tightening his grabs onto his buttocks.

“I’m starving”, says Mairon with his husky voice.

“I’m hungry too”, growls Melkor.

“You are hungry in a different way”, moans Mairon as Melkor takes his earlobe between his lips and suck on it for a moment before slowly releasing it.

“Please, Melkor”, begs Mairon, tracing with his fingertips Melkor’s expanded chest, stopping on his nipples, tugging lightly on his piercings.

Melkor grunts softly.

“Ok ok, everything you want, as is usual”, cuts off Melkor, “French camembert, tomatoes, zucchini, aubergines, mushrooms and fried eggs?”

“Oh great!”, smiles Mairon satisfied.

 “Then…beer, booze, sex and metal!”, Melkor adds.

“You’re forgetting police and child welfare system in your late evening program”, smirks Mairon.

Melkor grabs Mairon’s hand as they walk across the silent apartment to reach the kitchen.

“You are going to pay for this”, threatens Melkor.

“Can’t wait”, replies Mairon licking his upper lip with the point of the tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ❤  
> I don't know why but...now I need club sandwiches.


End file.
